


New beginnings

by Sassheii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I don't know a s8, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassheii/pseuds/Sassheii
Summary: “So, how does it feel to be back?" his brother asks, completely ignoring his previous question. Ok, so that's a yes. Sigh."I mean... I’ve been coming back regularly but knowing that I can settle and start a new life feels kinda… I dunno I am really excited but at the same time it feels scary. I have no idea what my life will be like from now on” He says looking pointedly at Lance.“And I guess I’m gonna miss having control of my life and what's gonna happen next. And also piloting and traveling the universe? There are just so many good memories attached to space" he adds as an afterthought.





	New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> SO. This is the first fic I've ever written?? And I'd really appreciate some advice and coments on it. Constructive criricism would be nice too. I like writting and LOVE ranting about Klance and I know I'm not that good at it but I wanna get better and have fun giving our boys everything they deserved so,,,yeah. Sorry for the possible mistakes and just take this thing I wrote at 5 am

After almost 2 years of working with the blades to help those planets who found themselves in need after the war, Keith’s labor was finally done. He was getting ready for the farewell celebration when he heard the door of his apartment being unlocked and open. He knew exactly who it was. He braced himself

"Looking good Keith" Lance says, leaning against his room's doorframe, arms crossed and his signature smirk decorating his stupidly pretty face. He gets the urge to swipe it off of him. Aggressively. With his lips. He doesn't let it show tho. Instead, he settles on complimenting him back. Because he looks GOOD. He always does, but there is something about the way the suit he's wearing fits perfectly against his body, accentuating his broad shoulders (DAMN those shoulders) and his slim waist, that makes his insides twist. Not to talk about his never-ending legs. Because of course, he is a legs man and, of course, this boy has been blessed with some NICE long and toned ones. Swimming does that to your body, apparently. Maybe one day he’ll finally ask him for a charge free swimming lesson. However, for now, he prefers to save himself from the inevitable teasing he would get from the other boy, even if the idea of spending time close to Lance while they are both chest naked and wet is more than appealing to him.

He notices that he is lost in thought, Lance still looking at him from the spot he is now occupying on his bed with a kind of expression that makes him fidget nervously. Is really that gaze directed at him? What was he thinking about? After that little crisis he decides that it’s about time to come back to reality “Help me with my hair?”

“Course. Sit here” he says, pointing at the floor in front of the bed. Just between his thighs. Nice “I’ll braid it. Sounds good?” He asks timidly.

Keith nods and sits where he was told to. Lance gets on with his job starting by running his fingers through his locks, soothing the knots and absentmindedly massaging his scalp in practiced movements, just in the way he knows makes him pliant and relaxed. He loves when Lance plays with his, as lance calls it, mullet (which isn’t, mind you. Besides it’s longer now) and he knows for a fact that lance enjoys it too. He'd even go as far as to say that he does so more than Keith himself, not that the other would ever admit it.

  
Aaaaand it’s happening again. That intimacy and those unspoken feelings floating in the environment and filling Keith with indescribable peace and desire for more. Wanting to finally say everything he’d always wanted and kiss the boy senseless. They’ve been dancing around each other for a while now and he’s a 90% percent sure that his feelings are reciprocated. Is it a good moment for confesing now? Or ever? He’s not sure. He feels like this thing they have between them could be shattered with the lightest touch. He’s scared.

A comfortable silence settles between them and while lance continues working, Keith allows himself to get lost in the sensations and in his thoughts (something he’s been doing a lot lately now that he thinks about it) And well, he can't believe he is finally staying in earth for good. So many things have happened that lead him at this point. It felt like it was yesterday when he first joined the Garrison and met Lance, immediately initiating their stupid rivalry due to an even more stupid misunderstanding. If back then they were told that they were going to end up working back to back together to defeat some evil alien empire they would have laughed, both at the idea of getting along and the whole 10.000 years old war thingie. Life sure can take unexpected turns, he thinks.

Back when they were paladins they would also try to hide their reddened faces and racing hearts from each other. Because, yes, even then they were pinning idiots that danced around the subject and hid behind the protection of their antagonistic manners, later on, their leader/right hand man dynamic and, now, friendship. They are best friends now. Pining best friends. They haven’t changed at all in that subject. He laughs to himself

Keith is once again brought back to reality when he feels soft lips being pressed against the top of his head. He tilts his head back at the action and Lance takes advantage of it to leave another tender, longer kiss on his forehead, a lingering one on his button nose and finally, his lips. Unfortunately, it ends as fast as it begins. I'll get him later, he thinks. No. wait. WAIT. DID THEY JUST KISS? IT FELT SO NATURAL HE HADN’T EVEN-

Lance stands up, cutting sort his internal panic and extends out his hand for him to take. He reaches out and stands leaving behind his spot on the floor. This way there are both left standing in front of each other, lost in their own world, everything around them forgotten, both stunned and hesitant. They are chest to chest, so close that they are basically exchanging their breath. Neither of them dare to break eye contact. Keith lifts his arms and wraps his hands around Lance’s neck delicately and just at the same time, he feels hands making their way up his thighs and resting tightly and comfortably on his waist.

They are unmoving and completely silent for a few minutes, not putting any effort on breaking the mood that settled around them since Lance acted brave. He always does, he thinks. He always is.

Still looking into each other’s eyes fondly, right then they realise how much they love doing that. Way too much. Lance breaks the silence, not because is awkward, ~~they are way past that stage where they felt the need to constantly be talking for it not to be awkward, (Keith felt himself smiling wide again as he remembered how Lance used to rant about the stupidest things whenever the silence stretched between them for too long)~~ but because they just freaking kissed so it’d be nice to clarify some things and stuff “I have to say that I did a pretty good job, not to brag or anything but this braid? 10 out of 10" He concludes his statement tucking a strand of hair that wasn’t long enough to get braided behind Keith’s hear.

"Mhm. And what about me?" he asks tentatively, teasing, still not moving his focus from those impossibly blue eyes. He’s been to space. He’s seen so many things other people can only imagine seeing and still Lance’s eyes are the one thing that never fails to take his breath away and make him weak in the knees.

Lance leans back a little, still not moving his hands from his waist, and looks at him intently from head to toe “Umm… I dunno, you'd look better-" keith was about to hit him softly, a retort about to leave his mouth when lance catches his hand midway and kisses his knuckles, every single one of them. Then he continues with what he was saying "you'd look better IF you were kissing me right now" And then he gives him his most charming smile. And Keith is too far gone for this boy and his stupid bright personality so, how can he not? He'd do anything he wanted him to, no second thoughts, no questions asked.

"So...I'm guessing we like each other?" Keith asks, which is stupid because they basically just made out but whatever. Communication is important and all that jazz

"Yeah, have for a while now... I was just scared and looking for a right time to act on this feelings"

"ME TOO." Uuuh, that was too intense. " I mean, me too, at everything you said. Yeah." Why is he so bad at this? Where is his game?

"Nice"

"Yeah"

They stay silent for a while, not knowing what step to take next. Too uncertain. This is a new uninvestigated territory after all. And then

"DO YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH ME?"  
"SO ARE WE BOYFRIENDS?"

They start laughing. Overjoyed. Unbelieving.

"Of course I want to"  
"Yeah. Yes please"

Keith feels like he's dreaming. Well...next to Lance, he always feels like that. He makes him breathless and unable to think straight (ha, straight). Incapable of focusing on anything else but the accidental touches as they pass by or the shared gazes that stay unwavering for far too long. He feels like every pleasant feeling he's ever felt is now concentrated and growing in that spot deep inside of him that belonged to Lance for longer than he can remember. He feels full. And now, as he recalls those looks Lance frequently gives him, he feels loved. He gets it now. Lance looked at him and saw someone he loved. He feels like the luckiest man in the fucking world.

p>p>\--------

They spot Shiro waiting in Adam's old rusty car, parked in front of his apartment and waiting to take them to the celebration, just like he promised.  
"Took you long enough guys, you are gonna be late" he says with a knowing smirk.  
Since Shiro catched on his feelings for Lance teasing him about it turned into one of his favourite hobbies " This is called payback" he had said. Touche

"Yeah , and you are the one driving so we are gonna be extra late so you better speed up, old man."

Shiro makes a noise, prettending to be annoyed but keith can see his amused reflection in the mirror  
"Aye aye captain "

"Where's Adam by the way?” He asks while he fastens his seatbelt.

"He's already waiting there. He wanted to save us a spot in the front. You know how he is" he says with a fond smile

"Ugh don’t tell me he brought the camera"

“So, how does it feel to be back?" his brother asks, completely ignoring his previous question. Ok, so that's a yes. Sigh.

"I mean... I’ve been coming back regularly but knowing that I can settle and start a new life feels kinda… I dunno I am really excited but at the same time it feels scary. I have no idea what my life will be like from now on” He says looking pointedly at Lance.

“And I guess I’m gonna miss having control of my life and what's gonna happen next. And also piloting and traveling the universe? There are just so many good memories attached to space" he adds as an afterthought.

“Well" Lance starts, dragging out the e and no leaving Shiro any time to respond "I guess that just means we gotta make new memories on earth, doesn’t it?" with that, he reaches for the other’s boy’s hand, that was previously resting on his lap, and tightens his hold a little, resting them on the empty seat between them.

“Yeah” he smiles, looking down at their hands and admiring the contrast of white against tanned skin. Right then and there he decides that this sight is his favorite thing ever. He squeezes his hand back and grasps onto the deeper meaning behind those few words. The promise of a future. Together. A new and unknown chapter of their lives filled with many more memories to look back to. At least that's what he wants to believe he meant.

Shiro notices them, of course he does, he’s observant and nosy and it's not like they are hiding their new development amyways.

“I’m happy for you guys. I know how much you care for each other and I also know that no matter the nature of your relationship that fact is not going to change ” both boys smile in gratitude and with that, he starts the engine and drives towards their destination  
\-----

Ultimately, they arrive at the place where the ceremomy is being held. Shiro gives each of the boys a tight hug and a pat on the back and makes his way to were Adam is sitting in the front row. With his camera in hand. This man I swear. He watches as Shiro sits next to him, gives him a chaste kiss on the lips as a way of greeting and tells him somthing that makes Adam look inmediately their way with a wide grin and gives them an excited thumbs up.

See? Nosy. He's literally just arrived. Both him and Lance smile and wave at them. And Adam, now satisfied, turns his attention back to Shiro.

Looking at them interact always ignites something deep in Keith’s heart. Ever since he was a child he admired the love and appreciation both men have towards each other. They show it without restrictions and you can feel it radiating strongly in their littlest gestures, like in the way Shiro takes Adam’s glasses off and cleans them for him when he notices that they are a little too dirty, or in the way Adam eats Shiro’s horrible (emphasis in horrible) food without batting an eye. He always wondered how that might feel like, being so emotionally invested in someone. He knows it know. Oh, how he knows that feeling now. It has made of the deepest corners of his soul its home, that sentiment bathing his entire being with just a mere look directed his way. He can’t imagine a life without it anymore. Whitout Lance. 

Talking about Lance, the boy breaks his running thoughts (kinda a tradition at this point) with a peck to his lips. “Shall we sit down too, pretty boy?”

Keith smiles for the hundredth time today “Lead the way, loverboy”

\-----------------------  
The ceremony goes by without any remarkable incidents, Kolivan and Krolia give an speech as leaders of the organization, followed by some previously chosen aliens that were assisted by the blades on their humanitarian (alientarian?) works. They show a memorial video, yadda yadda yadda, just normal ceremony stuff and people thanking Keith a lot (which he appreciates, of course, but he’s still thinking of recent events and wants nothing but to go back to his apartment and kiss the shit out of Lance.)

Approximately an hour and a half has passed when they finally call Keith up the stage to give a little speech and receive his plaque.  
When he makes to stand up he can see from the corner of his eye that Lance has done the same thing, leaving everyone confused at the action.

He looks at him, eyebrow raised and notices how he hurries to stand at the bottom of the ladders of the stage. Keith makes his way there, still looking confused, amusement subtlety displayed on his face, showing in the way his lips quirk up in a loopsided smile. His mouth is gonna get stuck that way at this rate.

As soon as Keith arrives and is now face to face with Lance, the later proceeds to curtsy before him, while taking his hand and leaving a kiss on it, not once looking anywhere but at him. And he can do nothing but stare back too, frozen in place, because, what is he doing? Lance, then, kneels down still holding his hand and - oh. OH FUCK-Is he-

A deafening silence settles in the venue, everyone catching their breath. Huh, breath. He should breathe. Oxygen is important.Right.

“Keith?? Buddy?? My man?? Look at me? Please. Up here, yeah, alright” he pauses to clear his throat. He looks nervous. Evidently, everyone is looking at them. What in the freaking-

“I’m gonna make this short so not to worry guys!” he tells to the crowd and redirects his gaze at Keith once again

“So, Keith, you are finally finishing your blades labor. You are closing a chapter and are in line for a whole new and uncertain life here back on earth, which, as you said can be kinda scary but, hear me out. It baffles me that after everything when’ve been through and what happened back at your apartment you still think that you have no purpose or project of life from now on. Every time you came back to earth and made yourself at home with me it felt the fullest and happiest I’ve ever been. Being able to spend my daily life with you for just a couple of weeks, see different sides of you and have a taste of that domesticity…it- it was everything I ever wished for. With you. But then you always left back to space for a few months and took a piece of my heart with you. I think in both the metaphorical and literal way because it hurt so bad. Just as if they where tearing it appart with a blade. It hurt like the first time you left back when we were still in Voltron but more searing and sharp, because this time I knew what I was saying goodbye to. We’ve been to hell and back together and are the closest we’ve ever been so I feel like-“

He clears his throat once again

“ so I think it’d be nice to take a further step into our friendship and our 2 hours old relationship and” he breaths in “move in together? Yeah. I- I wanna take you to Cuba with me. If that’s okay with you? I wanna build a home with you, I have for a very VERY long time now. Let me be your home, Keith”

Keith at this point is, honest to god, dying. There are tears on his eyes everyone in the crowd is cheering and screaming and his love for the man before him is overflowing and about a second away from spilling and making him explode.

He tarts laughing, and he's crying, happy crying and maybe he's finally gone mad but he doesn't want that bubbly feeling to stop.

"Keith, I just declared you my undying love in front of basically the whole known universe and your family- okay you can laugh a little more because it’s really cute” He says this while he tightens his hold on his hand and rubs circles on it with his thumb in a shooting manner. He's so tender.

He knows Lance is expecting an answer from him after that long ass heart stopping monologue but he is honestly at a loss of words, which he distinguishes as the Lance effect. So he does the only thing he can think of doing right now in front of millions individuals: make Lance get up from his kneeling on the floor and kiss him like his life depended on it.

After a while the crowd grows a little quieter and they lean back. Since they don't want to be even a milimeter separated from one another, they opt to rest their foreheads together, eyes remaining closed. When Lance talks he is breathless. He can relate

“I take that as a yes” He says as he opens his eyes. Looking at him. There it is. His eye’s magnetism making him a prisoner again. UGH. He feels the urge to kiss him again and he does so because he finally can act on his desires.

“That was super extra and cheesy, what even are you?” he says, amusement and joy coating his tone. He doesn’t even try to hide the tangle of emotions clearly written on his face. His heart is open wide now, only for him. Only for Lance.

“Come on, you love my dramatics Samurai”

“I do. Everything about you” another kiss is shared, and then, he concludes “and Lance?” The other boy nods, letting him know that he is listening, that he can talk “You already are my home”

Keith can’t help but smile fondly once again, reflecting on their past selfs. Only a little annoyed at both Lance and himself for the time they wasted just because they couldn’t get their heads out of their asses. But he’s ready now. He accepted it. They both did. And they now know for sure that they are on the same page. He has the feeling that the upcoming chapters of his life will be his favourites yet and also the beginning and the end, because neither of them plan on choosing any other book. What other story could possibly be better than this one?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?? :)
> 
> Twitter 


End file.
